


On the Worship of Daedric Princes

by Sixylicious



Series: To Defy Death [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra Worship, Dawnguard DLC, Gen, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: On their way to Castle Volkihar with newly awakened Serana, reluctant Dragonborn Kemosiri learns something about his oldest friend that he may wish to unlearn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kemosiri belongs to Rooadoodle, who so kindly allows me to borrow him on occasion.

"So," Khati began, one hand on the hilt of one of his swords as they left Dimhollow Crypt. "You weren't born a vampire, were you?"

Serana shook her head. The light of the cave exit was ahead, so she pulled her hood up and adjusted her Elder Scroll on her back. "No, I wasn't. I was made into one a long time ago."

"Sounds like the type of thing a Daedric prince would do." Khati glanced over to her.

"Yes, it was. We were followers of Molag Bal."

Kemosiri paused, a frown flitting across his face. Molag Bal was one of the worse Daedric princes. Who would follow the Lord of Domination willingly?

Khati nodded, understanding. "Don't have much experience with him, but I imagine he's fairly... strict."

The joke got a small smile from Serana.

"Of course," the Khajiit continued, "You can't really defy Daedric princes anyway. Tends not to work out too well."

"It sounds like you would know," Serana said.

A few steps ahead of them, Kemosiri's expression only grew more worried. First Khati's dealings with the Night Mother, now joking about bargains with Daedric princes?! What else was his old friend involved with?

"At least you're only sworn to one." Khati shrugged. "Gets a little complicated after that. Then get an artifact or two involved..."

Serana laughed. "And my predicament might be the least of your worries."

Khati grinned, his fangs peeking through. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Of course, hypothetically speaking," she agreed. "Then how many princes is this hypothetical person sworn to?"

Khati paused for a moment as if thinking. "Three," he finally said, "Unless you want to count artifacts in their possession, in which case two."

Upon hearing his friend's words, Kemosiri stumbled, a curse slipping from his lips as he lost his balance. This couldn't all be hypothetical, could it? Was Khati really dealing with three Daedric princes, plus the Night Mother?

Khati stepped forward to help Kemosiri back up. "You alright?"

Their eyes met for a moment before the Redguard looked away. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going. It’s a long way to Solitude."

***

With that, they rather unceremoniously found themselves back on the jetty, Castle Volkihar locked once again with Serana inside.

"Well, that's that," Khati remarked, turning to head back toward the road. "Doubt the Dawnguard will be pleased, but she did ask to go home."

"True," Kemosiri agreed, falling into step beside the Khajiit. They walked in silence for a while, the Redguard letting his thoughts wander to everything that had happened since they had woken Serana in Dimhollow Crypt. One thing in particular stood out. "Hey, Khati?"

"Hm?"

"That wasn't hypothetical, was it?"

Khati knew what he was referring to, of course. The Khajiit always did. He shrugged, his posture remaining calm. "I was trying to make her feel at ease. Does it matter if it's true?"

"Of course it does! They're Daedric princes, you can't trust them," Kemosiri protested.

"And what happens when one saves your life, hm? Just say thank you and go on your way? If you catch one's interest you're a fool to deny them, and you know I'm no fool," Khati said.

Kemosiri was shocked. "So you just follow them blindly? Carry their artifacts with no second thoughts?"

"I was chosen," Khati retorted, his calm facade finally beginning to splinter. "But you don't understand the Night Mother, so how could you understand this?"

"I would try if you would let me! You're always so defensive when I ask questions. How can I understand if you won't tell me anything?"

They had stopped walking by now, standing opposite each other in the road as they neared Dragon Bridge. Khati's arms were folded across his chest and his tail flicked behind him in irritation.

 _'Because he will leave you if he knows the truth,'_ the Night Mother hissed out of nowhere. _'No one can love you but me, my child. You know this, why do you deny it?'_

Khati flinched at her words, tearing his gaze from Kemosiri. Without another word, he continued walking, his pace quickened enough that the Redguard had to jog to keep up.

"Khati! Wait, stop!"

Khati did stop several feet away, but only because the Night Mother spoke once more. _'You never used to defy me. Does this Redguard mean more to you than me?'_

"Mother, no," Khati begged, his expression fearful. "You know that's not true."

The Redguard stopped an arm's length away, wary. Khati only spoke aloud to the Night Mother when he - or she - was upset, a lesson he'd learned quickly, with violent results.

_'I raised you and you still disrespect me! Perhaps I must teach you a lesson.'_

Suddenly there was only silence, emptiness inside his mind where the Night Mother usually was. They had been bonded for so long, Khati couldn't remember what emptiness felt like. Was he truly alone? Had she abandoned him?

"Khati? Talk to me, please," Kemosiri said. "I'll try to understand if you'll trust me."

The Khajiit whirled on him, his expression utterly crushed. Before Kemosiri realized what was happening, Khati had closed the distance between them and had the amulet of Stendarr he wore in a death grip. "Mother was right, she was right! You say you'll understand but you can't! Not when you wear this!"

Khati yanked and the chain holding the amulet broke. He stepped back, out of the Redguard's reach, and threw it to the ground. His expression was almost unreadable, a mixture of longing, loneliness, desperation, devastation and anger. "You would hate me if you knew what I've become."

A moment later he was gone, plunging off the path into the woods where his nearly black armor made him impossible to spot. Kemosiri sighed and leaned down to pick up his broken amulet, cradling it in his hands. Khati had been in Skyrim much longer, knew the wilds of this cold and foreboding country much better than he did. It was pointless to follow. The Khajiit would return when he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> We've been writing in this universe again, so expect more soon. :)


End file.
